Where is Deeks?
by Storygirl233
Summary: Callan,Sam,Kenzi,and Deeks are on another case. But this case,gets everyone in danger. Also,gets Deeks kidnapped. Kenzi's feelings for Deeks get pushed in more. She's going crazy. Will Callan,Sam,and Kenzi be able to find Deeks? Or will they loose a very important team member?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kensi and Deeks walk into the office like they usually do. Bickering about who knows what. Deeks,and Kensi continue to bicker back and forth while at their desks. "What's going on here?" Sam asked. "Kensi,thinks i should get my hair cut." Deeks said. "That's what you two are bickering about." Callen said. They nodded. Callen looked at his partner. "Don't look at me. I'm not getting in the middle of this." He said and sat down at his desk.

"You're right." Callan said and sat down in his desk. "Do you think i need a hair cut?" Deeks asked. Kensi nodded and shot them a 'you better agree with me or else' look. "I think you should." Callan said caving in. Kensi smiled. "It's up to you,Deeks." Sam said. Kensi shot him a 'you're dead' look. About that time Eric whistled from above. "Hetty,wants you up here." He said and walked away.

Kensi,Deeks,Callan,and Sam got up and started walking upstairs. "Get your hair cut!" Kensi exclaimed. "No!" Deeks exclaimed back. They entered the MTAC room. "Show them the footage." Hetty commanded. Nell pressed a button and it started.

"Five people went missing all from a law enforcement office or military." Eric started. "They all were found dead with in a week of being kidnapped." Nell finished. "Why target law enforcement and military?" Kenzi asked. "Because they are the most powerful people under the mayor. There demanding organizations to pay them 10,000 dollars." Nell stated. "I know her." Deeks pointed to one of them. "Allison Hardson." Nell read.

"We use to do cases together." Deeks said with a frown. "She's CIA." Eric said. "How close where you?" Kensi asked with jealousy bubbling up. "We were just friends." He said. She sighed in relief. "Deeks,I'd like you to not take part in this case." Hetty said. "I promise you it will not interfere." He said. "Are you sure?" She asked. Deeks nodded. She sighed. "Kensi,and Deeks i want you to check out Mr. Swanson's wife and see if she knows anything." Hettie said. Kenzi and Deeks left.

With Kensi and Deeks:

Deeks was being very quiet. Which if you knew Deeks he would be talking alot. But he wasn't. Kenzi watched her partner with worry etched on her face. She was trying to read him but she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Stop staring at me like that." Deeks said. "I'm sorry. You're just so quiet." Kensi replied. "It's weird that i'm being quiet." Deeks stated. "No,well,yes. Usually you're talking my ear off. Are you ok?" Kensi replied. "I just thought you could use a little piece and quiet. I'm fine,Kens." Deeks reassured her. She nodded. Kensi pulled over to a curve and hopped out along with Deeks.

The two walked to the door. Deeks knocked on the door. "NCIS,we have a few questions for you." Deeks said. Kenzi knocked again. "Mrs,Swanson,please open up." She said. Deeks looked inside the window. "Uh Kenzi,i don't think she can hear us." Deeks said. Kenzi walked over to where he was standing and looked in the window. "I'll call it in." Kensi said.

"NCIS,we found Mrs. Swanson. She's been murdered. We need a coroner." Kensi said into the phone. She gave them the address and hung up. "I'm calling the others." Deeks said. "Callen,Sam,We found Mrs. Swanson. She's been murdered." Deeks said and hung up. Not to long after a coroner came and grabbed the body. Kensi,and Deeks started heading back to the office.

At the office:

Sam and Callen were already back at the office. Deeks sighed and set down at his desk. Kensi sat down by hers and observed her partner.

He seemed more tense than usual. "Deeks?" Sam called. Deeks looked up at Sam. "Yeah?" He asked. "Something wrong?" Callen asked. "Just thinking. Why kidnap agents. Then,kill them and also kill the person they love most?" Deeks asked. "To keep the people quiet and tie up lose ends." Callen said. Deeks nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Deeks said and stood up. He walked out the door and to his car. Kensi,Callen,and Sam watched their friend and coworker leave. "What's up with him?" Sam asked. Kensi shrugged. "I have know clue. He's suppose to tell me. I'm his partner." Kensi ranted. "Calm down,Kens,maybe he has a good reason." Callen said. "So,you're suppose to tell your partner what's wrong. It helps build trust." Kensi said. Callen and Sam looked at each other knowingly.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Kensi asked. "No reason." They said in usion. Kensi frowned and stood up. "I'll see you around." She said and stood up. She walked to the parking garage and started walking to her car. She her sounds coming from down the row. Kenzi walked around to see what she could stood Deeks getting shoved into the back of a trunk.

"Deeks!" Kenzi yelled. Two guys stood their with wide eyes. They ran to their sides of the car and slipped in. Kensi shot at the car and broke the glass. She also managed to get plates. She sighed and ran back inside. She found Sam,Callen,Hetty,Nell,and Eric standing at their desks. Callen's head turned and he took notice of Kensi's worried expression."Kensi,what's wrong?" Callan asked. "Deeks,has been kidnapped." She stated.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Deeks,has been kidnapped!" Kensi exclaimed. Hetty frowned. "We better start investigating. Sam,and Callen, i want you to see if there's any tire tracks. Also,go to Deeks's car and see if there is anything there." Hetty commanded. Sam and Callen nodded and walked to the garage.

"What about me?" Kensi asked. "I don't want you apart of this case." Hetty said. "Why?" Kensi asked. "Because, you are too close to Deeks. It could hender your judgement." Hetty said. "No,i'll be fine. Just please let me help." Kensi said. "I'll think about it. I'll have an answer in the morning. Until then you can uh do some paper work." Hetty said walking to her desk. Nell,and Eric ran up the stairs to MTAC. Kensi groaned and set down in her desk. She started doing paper work.

With Callen and Sam:

"Callen!" Sam called. Callen walked over to Sam. Sam laid a piece of sticky paper and pulled the tire tracks with it. "Will send it to Abby for testing." Callen said. Sam nodded. "Did you find anything at Deeks's car?" Sam asked. "Nothing that will help." Callen replied. Sam nodded. The two walked back into the building. "I'll run the tire print up to Nell and Eric." Sam said. Callen nodded. Callen started walking over to his desk. He then noticed Kensi.

"Kens,are you alright?" Callen asked. Kensi's head was laying on the table. She wasn't snoring so she wasn't asleep. She was just quiet. Kensi's head shot up and she nodded. Callen frowned. "You're not alright,Kens." Callen said. "Shh,don't let Hetty hear you." Kensi said. "Why?" Callen asked. "Cause i want to help find Deeks. She thinks since i'm close to him it'll destory my instincts." Kensi whispered.

Callen sighed and shook his head. "This isn't healthy,Kens. You need to let us do it. Hetty's right you know." Callen replied. "I have to find Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed. Callen noticed tears welling up. Callen knew something was up. He didn't know what but there was something.

"Do you want to find him because he's you're partner or is there more too it?" Callen asked. "Because he's my partner of course." Kensi replied. Callen didn't believe this one bit. He knew there was something more. But he didn't push it. Sam walked back down.

"What are you still doing here?" Sam asked Kensi. "Waiting to see if Hetty will let me help with the case." Kensi said. Sam shot Callen a knowing look. Callen nodded. "You should get some rest." Callen suggested. "I can't sleep knowing my partner i gone." Kensi said.

With Deeks:

His kidnappers set him down in a metal chair and strapped his wrists to the armrests. They pulled off his blindfold. After,Deeks's eyes focused correctly he looked around the place. Two men dressed in black stood infront of him.

"Is this Marty Deeks?" One of them asked. "It is. He looks just like he should." One of them replied. "Who are you?" Deeks asked. "If we told you that. You could get us busted." The first guy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With Kensi,Callen,and Sam:

Kensi was unpatiently waiting for Hetty to tell her wether or not she could be part of this case. She tapped her foot against the floor anxiously. Callen,and Sam watched their freind and co-worker.

"Stop worrying,Kens." Callen replied. "I can't. I really want to help find Deeks and bust these guys who took him." Kensi said. "It's Hetty's decision." Sam replied sympathetically. "I know. I wish she would tell me already. Time could be running out." Kensi replied. Then,Kensi's phone rang. "NCIS. This is Agent Blye." Kensi answered.

"Hello,Kensi." A recorded voice said. "Who is this?" Kensi asked furrowing her eyebrows. "We have Deeks." The voice replied. Kensi's jaw tightened. Kensi put it on speaker. "What do you want?" Kensi asked. "A million in cash by this time tomorrow." The guy said. Callen and Sam shot Kensi a look. "And if we don't?" Kensi asked. "Then,this will happen." The voice said. A sound of painful screams sounded. Kensi's body shook.

"You have until tomorrow to get me that money or you will lose a precious team member." The voice finished and hung up. Kensi punched the speaker button and it shut off. Kensi glared down at the phone angirly. Callen,and Sam watched Kensi with worry and a bit frightend looks.

"Kens,we will find Deeks. We won't lose him." Callen promised her. Kensi sighed. Hetty walked into the room. " ,may i speak with you?" Hetty asked. Kensi stood up and followed Hetty to her office. Kensi plopped down in a chair and waited.

"I'm sure you're ready to know my decision." Hetty stated. Kensi nodded. Hetty sighed. "You can be apart of this case." Hetty stated. Kensi almost wanted to scream with joy. But she controled it. "Thank you,Hetty." Kensi replied. Hetty nodded and shoed her away. Kensi left with out another word.

"So?" Callen and Sam asked in usion. Kensi smiled. "I get to work on the case." She said. "Well,let's get to work then." Sam said with a smile. Kensi nodded and the three of them instantly got to work.

With Deeks and the kidnappers:

Deeks laid on the floor with blood coming out of his wounds. He had a gash over his forehead,a long gash going down both sides,and concussion on the back of his head and a slash on the side of his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Deeks asked. "We have our orders." One of them said. "Who's orders?" Deeks asked. "If we told you that we'd have to kill you." The second guy said. "You're going to kill me anyway." Deeks replied. "True. That lovey lady agent is working feverishly to find you. She's make a good collection." The first guy taunted. Deeks lunged for him but was pulled back and kicked in the side. "You lay a finger on her and i'll kill you." Deeks replied.

"You're not in a spot to threaten." The second guy said as he aimed a gun at Deek's knee cap and pulled the trigger making Deeks scream in pain.

Back with Kenzi and the gang:

"We traced the call to an burn phone." Eric informed Kensi,Callen,and Sam. "Did you find out where the burn phone was?" Callen asked. "Yes,it was somewhere inside the NCIS headquarters." Nell stated. "You mean this was an inside job." Sam concluded. Eric and Nell nodded. "But who would do this to Deeks? Why him?" Kensi questioned.

"Maybe cause Deeks is smart. The person was afraid that he'd find out." Granger's voice said from behind the group. "What are you doing here?" Callen asked. "I heard Deeks went missing. I wanted to help." Granger replied. "Or maybe it's becuase you and Deeks are close and someone wants to get to you." Sam stated.

"What ever the reason is we have to get Deeks back." Kensi stated. "We will." Callen said. "The guy wants a million. How am i gonna get that in less than 9 hours." Kensi replied. Callen,and Sam looked uo at Granger. "Why me?" He asked. "You're the one with alot of money." Kensi replied. Granger groaned. "Fine but do you think they will let them go?" Granger asked. "I'll set up a meeting." Kensi stated. "How? He's probably already dumped that burn phone." Granger replied. Kensi,Callen,and Sam shared a look with each other.

"Why are you against this?" Sam asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's just foolish." Granger replied and walked out of the room. "Do you think-" Kensi started. Sam,and Callen nodded. "He's a bit jumpy. We need to follow him." Callen stated.

**A/N: Oooo! They suspect. :) So,what do you think? Review please. :) **


End file.
